Problem: How many significant figures does $0.043333$ have?
Identify the non-zero digits and any zeros between them. These are all significant. $0.0{43333}$ Leading zeros are not significant. $\color{orange}{0.0}{43333}$ Counting all the significant digits gives us 5.